And They Lived Happily Ever After
by The Writer0214
Summary: Oneshot. This is my third KatherOmmy fic! Enjoy! Tommy and Katherine's wedding day, and it's got a fairytale touch to it. Major fluff. A glimpse of what Tommy and Katherine's wedding might've looked like. Timeline: Post PRDT. Please feel free to R&R!


Happily Ever After

**Happily Ever After**

by PRfan4ever

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Power Rangers. Power Rangers and all related characters are property of Saban and Disney. I own absolutely nothing (not even the castle in this story). Don't sue me. No copyright infringement intended.

**Authors Notes**: This is my third attempt at a KatherOmmy fanfic. I think I'm getting good with this pairing. It's Tommy and Katherine's wedding day, fairytale style. Feel free to R & R!

It was a beautiful Sunday morning in Surrey Hills, Australia. Tommy Oliver couldn't be any happier. Mesagog had been destroyed, peace was restored to Earth, and after a long time of separation, he had once again found the woman he loved. Katherine Jane Hillard. Yes, today was their wedding day. Everything seemed like a dream to the happy couple. The warm April sun came streaming in through the stained glass window of the old chapel. Not only was this a chapel, it was a chapel within a well-preserved and restored medieval castle. It was Katherine's idea. The keeper of the castle was a friend of Katherine's dad, and he had been paid a handsome sum of money in order for them to use the castle. On this day, tours were cancelled, just for the wedding. First came the flower girls, scattering flowers over the red carpet. Then came Tommy and his parents. Then, the best man, Jason. On any other day, he might've thought that what he was wearing was silly. Instead of the usual tuxedo worn at weddings, Tommy was wearing the costume of a fairytale prince. Yes, something you would see only in the Disney movies.

The guests were all in royal attire, as well. It was another of Katherine's ideas. She wanted a fairytale wedding. She was the Princess; he was the Prince Charming.

They all took their places as they waited anxiously for Katherine. Medieval-styled heralds announced Katherine's arrival, with golden trumpets that glimmered in the summer sun.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Katherine!" came the announcement.

She was followed by her Maid of Honor, and her bridesmaids—or in this case, her Ladies-in-Waiting.

Everyone stood, but no applause came. Everyone was speechless at this woman's stunning beauty. She looked like a princess who had come out of a book. Her golden hair was in a perfect bun; her veil only enhanced her beauty. She wore a light pink gown, studded with diamonds. On her head, she wore a diamond studded silver tiara. She was like an image from a dream. Tommy's jaw dropped, as he watched her bride walk down the aisle with her dad.

She took her place beside Tommy, and the priest began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining together of two hearts, in matrimonial union. Tommy and Katherine shall make a vow, this day, pledging themselves to one another. As is written in Holy Writ, 'What God hath joined together, let no man put asunder.' And as it is written, 'Therefore shall a man leave his father and mother and cleave to his wife. And the two shall become one flesh.' If anyone has a word against this wedded couple, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

The room grew silent. Tommy looked around. No one objected. He was hoping Kimberly wouldn't. And to his relief, she didn't.

"Are there no objections to this union? Then, let us proceed."

The priest began a homily, instructing Tommy and Katherine to be always trusting of one another, and to stay ever faithful to each other.

Next, the candles were lit, and the priest explained each element, and its symbolism.

"These two candles represent Tommy and Katherine. This candle, right here," the priest said, pointing to it, "represents Tommy and Katherine's married life. This candle symbolizes their union. Their oneness. Tommy and Katherine, will you light this candle, as a symbol of your life as husband and wife?"

Tommy and Katherine lit the candle.

"Now, there will be times when Katherine's light may go out."

That being said, Katherine blew out her candle.

"She has to get her light from Tommy," the priest continued, signaling Tommy to light Katherine's candle.

"Now, there are times when Tommy's light may go out," the priest said, and Tommy blew his candle, "He then must get his light from Katherine."

Katherine lit Tommy's candle.

"This center candle, right here, represents The Almighty. At times, both Tommy and Katherine's candles may go out."

Tommy and Katherine blew their candles, simultaneously.

"They must then depend on The Almighty for strength, and for protection against any temptation that may come their way."

Tommy and Katherine then proceeded to light their candles with the center candle, and replaced them in the stand.

"Tommy and Katherine must have God-centered relationship. Without it, their marriage simply cannot survive."

Next, he had the coin bearer bring him the coins.

"These coins represent prosperity for Tommy and Katherine. May the Good Lord bless their union, and prosper them."

Next, a rope was draped across Tommy and Katherine's shoulders.

"This rope symbolizes the bond between Tommy and Katherine. This veil symbolizes Tommy's covering over Katherine as her husband. May you, Katherine, always be submissive to the will of your husband, just as the Church submits herself to Christ, which is her husband. Tommy, I admonish you to always love Katherine, just as Christ loves his Bride, the Church, and gave his life a ransom for her."

The priest ended his homily, and said a prayer for the couple.

Having finished the homily, the priest requested the ring bearer to give him the rings.

"The ring is circular," he began, "This symbolizes the solemnity of Tommy and Katherine's union. As the ring is circular, it has no beginning, and no end. This symbolizes eternity. As the ring has no beginning and no end, so must their love for each other be."

He gave them their rings.

"Tommy, do you take Katherine to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, form this day forward? Will you honor her, love and cherish her, and keep her, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Tommy said, beaming triumphantly.

Adam nudged Jason, who gave him a "shut up" look.

Turning to Katherine, the priest said, "Katherine, do you take Tommy to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward? Will you honor him, love and cherish him, and keep him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Katherine said, almost in a swoon.

Next came the vows. Katherine slipped the ring onto Tommy's finger.

"I, Katherine, take you, Tommy, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, from this day forward. For richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Next, taking Katherine's hand, Tommy slipped the ring onto her delicate finger.

"I, Tommy, take you, Katherine, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, from this day forward. For richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

After the vows, they signed the marriage contract.

"And now," the priest said, "by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Tommy lifted her veil, and leaned in to kiss her, hard and long. The whole room broke into cheers and applause.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor, joy, and privilege to present to you Mr. & Mrs. Tommy Oliver!"

Applause and cheers, again.

Heralds blew their trumpets, flowers were thrown everywhere, and the Recessional played on the pipe organ.

This was Katherine's dream. A fairytale come true. And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
